


I’m Here

by mylove3214



Category: Riverdale - Fandom, bughead - Fandom
Genre: Crying, F/M, Love, Meltdown, betty comforting jug, fp in jail, hug, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 12:12:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15863373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mylove3214/pseuds/mylove3214
Summary: A different description of Jug’s meltdown in 1x12.





	I’m Here

Betty found the key Jughead would always hide under next to a plant near the trailer. She quietly opened the door, taking her moment for the eyes to adjust to the darkness.  
\- Jug? - she whispered. She had no idea if he would be here, and even if, Betty was sure he didn’t want to talk to her. But she’s always been an expert in reading people through and she could imagine all Jughead wanted now was a person who loved him, and it had to be her.  
There he was, sitting on the couch in the living room. Actually it was hard to tell now, he must reload his anger on all the objects that were on the table. Jughead was shaking and breathing quickly. Betty felt her heart rip in pieces, because he didn’t deserve that. Inside, it was just a scared boy who put all his trust in the father who betrayed him, in the mother who left him behind, unlike her other child.  
She didn’t ask what was wrong, because she knew everything was so wrong tonight. Betty just wrapped her arms around Jughead, who hid his head in between her collarbone and neck, like in a cradle. He quietly sobbed, watering her sweater. Betty already knew she wasn’t coming home tonight, because Jug needed her. She touched his forehead with her cold hand, looking into his baby blues.  
\- I’m here Darling - Betty comforted him, delicately swinging him in her arms, systematically rubbing her hand through his dark hair and down his spine, applying kisses on his ear. Because Jug needed this.


End file.
